Sweet Blasphemy
by sureality rings
Summary: F!Courier captured by drug induced Fiends but she isn't alone, no she's trapped in a Vault 3 dorm room with none other than Vulpes Inculta. Together they must work to get out and away. Rated M for future content!
1. Don't Reach for that Gun

"_I feel you in my bones; you're knocking at my windows. You're slow to letting me go and I know this feeling; oh, so this feeling in my bones."_

Fiends, why on earth was she in their territory.

She was walking as quietly as possible, taking each step with ease as she passed the seemingly too quiet skeleton buildings around her.

Each step was quieter than the last but she knew she had eyes on her. She could feel it in her bones.

A single glance over her shoulder she caught the flicker of a shadow pass right behind her.

That was all she needed, to be surrounded by drug induced Fiends.

Her pace picked up, her heavy military issued boots crunched the gravel as she jogged through the decimated streets right outside of New Vegas.

The Courier's hand went to her waist, gripping the pistol she kept there. Worry etched her eyes as she turned a corner to a dead end and swallowed back the sudden worry hitting her in the chest.

A vibe, just as bad as the one she felt when she came across Nipton.

"I wouldn't be so quick to reach for that gun," A cold voice spoke from behind her.

She swallowed back the ugly vibe in her chest and turned slowly around.

He may not have been wearing the crimson uniform; recognition of his voice was all she needed.

Her dark eyes sparked with it and this brought him a small amount of satisfaction.

"Do not ask why," he said reaching for the machete at his hip. "This is for your actions and sins made against Caesar."

She swallowed back the urge to unleash a string of profanity. Vulpes Inculta came for her himself, she should have been worried.

But there was that vibe again. That stupid feeling in her stomach that was ever so familiar.

Instinct struck her like a bulldozer. She moved, leaping across the small gap between them and tackled the Legionnaire to the ground with full force.

Red beams meant for their death shot right over her head as she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder.

Crazed laughter struck their combined ears as she rolled off of him. Without missing a beat her pistol was out, the safety was off and she fired two shots.

She heard the body fall of a Fiend but where there was one there was a dozen more.

He was already on his feet, a hand slipped under her arm and she was up with him. She had no idea where she was going, nor where she was going with him of all people.

They were running side by side, picking up momentum as they ran through the street.

There they were, the make shift armor and the crazed look in their eyes. Fiends, there was rare moments in time when they showed an ounce of intelligence.

"Shit," she came to a stop right beside him. Their shoulders touching and when the Fiends moved in from behind them both, she knew better than to fight back.

Apart of her wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

"Motor-Runner wants to see you," the cracked voice of the purple haired drug addicted woman shouted at them both.

She could feel it in her bones that this wasn't going to end well.

Her mouth opened to respond back but that all came to an end when she felt a shooting pain in the back of her neck and everything going black.


	2. Neither Scream Nor Cried

"_It's one or another, between a rope and a bottle. I can tell you're having trouble breathing 'cause you'll never okay."_

It was the pain shooting from the base of her neck to the back of her skull that brought her awake. One dark eye opened, only to see the familiar Vault ceiling above her head. Rolling her head to the side, ignoring the ache shooting through her neck her eyes took in the very fact that she wasn't alone.

Her elbows came up behind her as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

The room was dark except for the dim lighting coming from the nightstand sitting between the two beds.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet smacked into the cold floor beneath her. Then it actually dawned on her, she was stripped all the way down to her skivvies and so was the only other person in the room with her.

Somehow she managed to capture by the Fiends and they took everything she ever owned off of her. She had to give them credit, being able to figure a plan out like this was impressive for the drug induced crazed men and women who occupied this Vault.

Her hand went to the back of her neck as she rubbed it slowly, hoping like hell it would reduce the ache there.

Getting to her feet she moved as quietly around the room as she possibly could. Both hands coming up, running her fingers over the walls hoping like hell there was a way out. Of course there wasn't, they built these Vaults like fortresses and for good reason.

Cursing under her breathe her hands dropped to her waist. There wasn't much point in trying to figure her way out, much less when she knew who it was that was stuck in the room with her.

Her silent companion unleashed a groan when she heard him shift his weight on the bed he was occupying.

"You're awake," the Courier snorted as she turned around to see the pair of blue eyes meeting her own. "Good, so now you can help me get out of here."

"Just be glad we're both alive and not being used as playthings for these guys." Her hands dropped to her sides as she moved back to the bed she was once occupying.

"Fiends," the title coming from his lips made her snort once again. His eyes shot in her direction at the very unladylike sound coming from her. "They enjoy ruining everyone's plans." Was the only thing that came from her lips when they both heard the sound of boots coming from the hallway outside of their door.

"The question is, why does Motor-Runner want to see us?" Her voice was quiet as she turned her eyes back to him. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck, she knew that pain all too well for she still felt it shooting through the base of her skull.

"It must be important because we're both alive and not locked up in some cage." She had seen them lock their victims in cages or used them for entertainment as they sent their mongrels after their victims. It was almost impressive for their actions reminded her of the Legion.

"Then again, we've been stripped down to nothing but our small-clothes and locked in a room together." Her smile faded when she remembered that he was just about to kill her god only knows how long ago. "Maybe they'll hope we'll kill each other."

His eyes changed color the instant she mentioned this. He was about to kill her, end her life and the hope she was giving the NCR soldiers. But she saved his life, took a dive right at him and slammed him to the ground. She held him down while the Fiends fired at them both. Then without missing a single step she dropped the Fiend in a matter moments.

He did the only thing he knew, he acted upon survival and helped her escape. But the woman sitting on the bed beside him was watching him with her own pair of dark eyes. She had no idea how close she came to death by his hands.

Her lips parted to say something else when the doors to their shared room opened. The light from the hallway flooded their room but she didn't budge from where she sat. He knew her fingers were digging calmly into the bedside. She was nervous and she was hiding it well enough.

His eyes came up, taking in the four figures standing in the doorway. The one with purple hair moved forward and reached for the Courier. The purple haired woman grabbed the Courier by the back of her dark hair and yanked her to her feet with force.

He moved to stop her, maybe catch the purple haired fiend off guard but before he could the other three were on him. He hit the cold floor in moments, smacking his head off the metal floor and a grimace escaped his lips.

The Courier never once yelled, screamed or said a damn thing as she was dragged out of the room by her hair.

The three were off of him; one held him at gunpoint as the other two backed out of the room. He could see the fear in all their eyes, they were afraid of him, just as they should be.

The doors closed behind them, leaving him alone in the room.

She didn't scream, yell nor shout the whole time she was being dragged down the hall way and down the stairs by the woman who now held her arm.

The others finger nails dug so deeply into her flesh she could feel the pain shooting through her arm.

A series of doors opened before her and her entourage, the maintenance area was the last place she wanted to be in but instead she sighed and let herself be dragged through it's darken halls.


End file.
